Secrets of Asgard
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Temperance is actually the sister to Heimdall and the wife of Loki. Loki is king of Asgard. How will the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D and Jeffersonian take all this. Will secrets hiding between members come out? Can Temperance help the rift that the secrets have made? With Thor's wedding quickly approaching it is time for some friends to find out the truth...


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

 **Author's Note 2: I am having lots of surgeries in the coming weeks please be patient with me when it comes to updates. Thanks I appreciate it**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Temperance is actually the sister to Heimdall and the wife of Loki. Loki is king of Asgard. How will the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D and Jeffersonian take all this. Will secrets hiding between members come out? Can Temperance help the rift that the secrets have made? With Thor's wedding quickly approaching it is time for some friends to find out the truth...

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

 _Asgard_

* * *

Tempra also known as Temperance Brennan on earth and Queen Tempra the Radiant Sun and Jewel of the 9 Realms. The sister to Heimdall. Wife to Loki. Tempra had left earth when she knew she couldn't protect Booth and all her friends forever. She felt bad for leading them on but she had thought Loki was dead. Be she didn't pretend to being their friend.

Till she felt Loki on the Dark Elves planet. She had rushed to his aid. Helping him back to Asgard they were there to witness Odin's passing with Thor. Thor had told his father Loki deserved the crown as king while himself would still be protector of the nine realms. Odin told them his deepest secrets. Thor's parentage had been one. Loki's parents also Odin told him the truth. He gave Loki his blessing to be King of Asgard with the condition that Tempra would rule at his side to keep him on the straight and narrow. Odin admitted he had been foolish. He said to Loki never let Tempra go she was the soul in his soul and she had a piece of his soul inside of her. Odin told Loki he would make a great king with Tempra at his side.

Thor was next to see his father. Odin explained painfully the Frigga wasn't Thor's mother. His mother was Gaea goddess of Midgard/Earth. Thor felt betrayed and then the learned the Loki was Thor's half-brother. Odin being his father and an Ice Giant has his mother. Odin was starting to leave to join his beloved.

"Frigga couldn't have children. She loved the children she adopted children like she had given birth to them", Odin rasps, "You have siblings I am sure Tempra will be able to tell who. I need to go now"

"My King may you feel peace with Frigga in Valhalla", Tempra says softly

"Forgive me my children", Odin says

"We forgive you father", Thor says tears falling

"I do too", Loki says

"Protect the realms. Protect the infinity stones. Don't make the same mistakes I did", Odin says his voice getting weaker

"We will my King may you rest in peace", Tempra says softly

That was when King Odin All-Father died of a broken heart. The ceremony for death was done as night falls. Odin's boat was sent out to sea and Thor and Loki sent arrows to the boat bring it alive with fire. Specks of silver rise from the ashes into the heavens.

After the period of mourning it was time to know who would be king. Thor, Loki, Tempra and Lancen were there when it broke that Loki would be King with Tempra would be Queen. People couldn't see why Loki of all people would be King the new All-Father. But as a year went by then two then three, four, five, six, seven and eight the people of the nine realms began to see All-Father King Loki and All-Mother Queen Tempra as the true rulers of Asgard.

Thor went as protector of the nine realms but he wanted Jane. She was just the one for him his soul mate. Thor didn't know how to bring this up with his brother and sister-in-law. But he wanted to see Jane.

"Go and see her Thor", a voice says from behind him

Thor turns around to see his sister-in-law.

"Queen Tempra", Thor says

"It is just Tempra when we are alone. Go to your lady love and bring her back here. Loki and I will be waiting. And don't worry too much Thor. Everything will balance out", Queen Tempra says smiling before walking away

Thor goes to the Bifrost where Heimdall was waiting.

"My sister said you will be coming. Go get Jane Foster. Don't keep the All-Father and All-Mother waiting", Heimdall says activating the Bifrost

Thor lands in London ready to explain thing to Jane

* * *

"So my brother goes to get his loved one?" Loki asks his wife

"He has. He will return with her. Loki she is his other half. You know the pain we went through don't do it to your brother", Tempra replies sternly

"Where are our little Keyo, Mercy, Nestori, Sictoria,Ilithyia, Ithyssa, Crius, Terco, Runa, Leptima, Oceanica and Katiryi?" Loki asks

"In bed. They wanted the story about how we met", Tempra replies

"Do you miss the team you working with in Washington?" Loki asks

"Of course. But they can't know yet. But they will be invited to Thor's wedding. My team needs to come, along with the S.H.I.E.L.D agents and the Avengers. We need to work together to get all infinity gems before Thanos does. You need to mend bridges. And also they need to seeing how big the Nine realms our when they come to Thor and Jane's wedding", Tempra replies calmly

"So when will this wedding be? I haven't agreed to it yet", Loki points out

"You now what it is life to find you other half. Don't let Thor go through the pain we have", Tempra replies

"I won't", Loki promises

"The wedding I can make Jane Asgardian. I will talk to them when Thor proposes", Tempra says, "How do you think the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D will react to you as King?"

"I think there will be fireworks. Your friends will add to the fireworks", Loki says pulling Tempra into his arms, "Anyway it can't be worse then the Warrior's three and Sif when they found out"

Tempra chuckles, "You were lucky Thor stopped them killing you"

"Lucky?" Loki huffs, "I can handle myself"

"I know", Tempra says smiling giving him a kiss

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:) Poll: Who do you think Lancen is?**

 **King Loki and Queen Tempra's children**

Keyo (8) (Crown Prince Keyo of Asgard)

Katiryi (7) (Princess Katiryi of Asgard)

Ilithyia (6) (Princess Ilithyia of Asgard)

Ithyssa (6) (Princess Ithyssa of Asgard)

Crius (5) (Prince Crius of Asgard)

Terco (5) (Prince Terco of Asgard)

Runa (4) (Princess Runa of Asgard)

Leptima (3) (Princess Leptima of Asgard)

Nestori (3) (Prince of Asgard)

Sictoria (3) (Princess of Asgard)

Oceanica (18 Months old) Princess Ocenica of Asgard)

Mercy (6 Months) Princess Mercy of Asgard)


End file.
